Deja Vu!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Evelyn's going to school in London with her best friends and couldn't be happier. Things go downhill, though, when her so-called buddies turn on her. Summer rolls around and Evelyn finds herself all alone, watching countless hours of YouTube. She develops a huge crush on someone who goes by the username of "AmazingPhil" later to find out that he's an old friend from her childhood.
1. Prologue

**I usually don't write OC stories, but eh...I decided to mix things up. I guess the main character is supposed to be me, or at least like me, I gave her a different name because using mine seemed way to cliché haha!**

**Long story short, this is sorta based off of a real life experience, as I did form a friendship with a British boy at the pool when I was younger. We pretended like we were in the Olympics, not actors and actresses, and naturally, his name wasn't Phil either ;P Oh and ironically, my brother's name is actually Dan, but to avoid confusion, we'll give him a different name as well.**

**I'm secretly crossing my fingers that if I write about this, the rest of it will happen someday too LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

I must've glanced at my iPod at least 100 times on the 2 hour long car ride to check the countdown app that I had downloaded the night before. I've been going to Silverton Beach for years, but that never made me any less excited when summer rolled around and it was time to go again. Typically, even as an eight-year-old child, I didn't like repetition and unexpected adventures were things that I lived for, but when it came to Silverton, a bit of recurrence was fine by me.

"What number are we on?" My brother, Ethan, asked.

"Same as a few minutes ago; 96." My dad laughed, quickly doing the math in his head. Apparently if you divided some numbers you could see what percent of the car trip was finished; I dunno...I was only eight, the fact that he could figure that out felt more like magic than it did math.

"Can we go swimming for a bit today after we check in? Or is it too late?" I asked, with high hopes that we'd be able to get into the pool for a little bit before it got dark out.

"I don't see why not." My mom peered down at her watch.

"Yay!" I cheered, "Will you come in with me?" I turned to my brother and flashed a huge grin.

"Um, no! I can't swim, Evelyn, you know that." Ethan groaned, "I'm going up to the hotel room."

"Pleease! I'll have no one to play with." I sighed.

Ethan just responded by sticking his tongue out at me and directing his attention back to the Pokémon game he was playing on his Nintendo DS.

"You never know." My mom began, "Maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Can you come in with me?" I ignored her previous comment completely.

"You and Daddy are the swimmers in this family, why don't you ask him?" She laughed. Ethan probably got his fear of water from her, as the two both didn't swim at all.

I didn't even have to ask because my father responded before I could, "Sure, I'll go in for a bit."

"Awesome, thanks Daddy!" I beamed, remembering how much fun he and I would always have back at home in the blow-up-pool we assembled in the yard.

"No problem! It'll be a nice way to relax after the drive anyways." He grinned.

Moments later, my mom called out, "We're here!" and pointed to a hotel, wearing a huge smile.

I peered out of the window while my dad parked the car. This wasn't the usual hotel that we went to. I wore a quizzical face and turned to my parents, "Where are we?"

"The other hotel was filled for this week, so we decided to try a new one." My mother explained, "It's nice, though, I promise. Your Aunt and Uncle stayed here a few years ago."

My eyes grew larger as I gazed at the massive building in front of me. It was a pink coral color and had palm trees surrounding its border like a fancy beach fence. The windows had French panes and were curved at the top. They wore white silk curtains that dangled and blew in the wind from the ocean breezes behind it. It looked like something out of a movie or a storybook.

"I love it already!" I gave two thumbs up and couldn't help but be the first one out of the car once it was resting in a spot. Ethan followed me out and we instantly dashed over to the luggage carts, waiting a minute for our parents to catch up, though, it felt more like an eternity before they got there with the bags and our beach chairs.

Getting "settled-in" took forever, so I tried to pass time by brushing my hair and putting on swimwear.

"You ready?" I heard my dad call out, grabbing a bottle of water and his sunglasses.

"Of course! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down to where the pool was. To my luck it was almost completely empty; so much for making a new friend.

"I'm going to sit by the chairs, I'll meet you in after a little while."

I sighed, "Okay, but don't take toooo long." I giggled.

"I won't, I won't." He said, taking a seat right in front of where I had 'cannonballed' into the water.

I kicked my feet to get back up to the surface, letting water drip down my face and cool me down from the hot 90 degree weather.

"Hey, watch it!" I heard a voice squeal from behind me.

I thought I was the only one here...

A head bobbed up from under the water and glanced towards me, "You were splashing water in my face and I don't even have my goggles or anything." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't see you." I shrugged.

"It's okay," He nodded, "What's your name?"

"I'm Evelyn and you talk funny..."

"Well I'm Phil and you're the one who's talking funny."

"You have an accent." I pointed out at the way he talked so proper and like he was from somewhere else.

"No." He shook his head, "You have an accent."

"Maybe we both have accents..." I thought for a moment, "So, where are you from anyways?"

"England..."

"Wait...you're from England? That's like...a million miles away!"

"I know! The plane ride must've taken at least a hundred hours."

I giggled, "Wanna be my friend, Phil?"

"Sure! I'm bored...let's play a game. I bought this water proof camera earlier, we can make a TV show like actors and actresses!"

"That's a cool idea!"

"Thanks. No one ever really wants to make videos with me, not even my older brother Martin." He explained.

"Me too, I've always wanted to pretend like I was a famous actress, though, so come on. Let's start!" I beamed.

"Okay..." Phil pulled out the camera and smiled brightly, "Lights, camera...ACTION!"

**So there ya go :) I'll be adding more later! I'll also be updating "Upside Down" too!**

**xoxo **

**~EMMALEiGH**


	2. Of Shane, Bubblegum, and Senior Year

"What do you mean we're going home tonight?" I whined.

"We've been here all week, we need to check out soon, Evelyn." My mom sighed.

"But-But...I'll probably never see Phil again! He lives all the way in England!"

"Why don't you get his email?" My dad suggested.

"Okay! Can I go down to his room and say goodbye and get his email?"

"Sure. I'll take you while Daddy and Ethan pack up the car." My mom agreed, taking my hand and letting me lead the way to where Phil's family had been staying.

I knocked on the door and saw a blue eye peeking through the "peek-hole". It had to be Phil, only he had eyes like those, and I loved them. They looked like marbles, or the ocean...or maybe even a marble that had been dropped into the ocean!

"Come in!" I heard him call out, unhooking the latch on the door.

"I have to go." I frowned, "But my mommy said that I could get your email so we can keep in touch."

"Mum!" Phil called out, "Mum, do you have any paper or a pen?"

Mrs. Lester, his mother, came outside to introduce herself and then jotted down Phil's email address to give to me. I smile brightly and stuffed the paper into my pocket to assure it'd get home safely.

"Bye Phil. Maybe one day we'll actually be famous!" I grinned.

The boy gave me a big hug and nodded, "Yeah! We'll be superstars someday, Evelyn."

* * *

"Evelyn, can you bring down your clothes from the trip? I want to run them through the wash real quick."

I nodded and tossed all of the clothes I had worn while on vacation into the laundry basket and dragged it over to my mom who took it and began to put them into the washer machine. It felt like I was forgetting something, but I dismissed it, having more important things to do; I mean, after all, The Princess and The Pauper was on and I just could not miss that one **(Okay, I can't be the only one who was completely obsessed with this movie as a little kid!)**. I trekked back into the living room to our house and flicked on the TV, watching the animated girls dance around and sing in the movie. I smiled and hoped that one day I'd be on TV. Thinking about that reminded me of Phil; had he seen the Princess and The Pauper before? Well, he probably didn't, but surely he must've watched movies before.

"Mommy." I peeked into the laundry room, "Where's Phil's email?"

"You put it in your pocket, remember. Where did you put your dress when we got home last week?"

And in that moment my entire world crashed. Never before in my eight years of existence had I ever felt that terrible and upset. I had thrown the dress into the basket and my mom had put everything in that basket into the wash. There was no way the little piece of paper would've lasted in the washer machine.

"I put that in the basket!" I cried, "Now I'll never be able to talk to Phil again!"

My mom pressed the button to turn off the appliance and dug around for the dress I had been wearing that day, "Maybe it didn't get to ruined since it wasn't in for too long..."

I put my hand into the pocket and felt around before pulling out a mushy piece of paper with smudged ink, not even being remotely legible. Tears welled up in my eyes as I glanced down at it with disappointment.

Time passed by and being that I was only eight and had the attention span of a squirrel, I had forgotten about the paper and wanting to email Phil in less than a week. And of course, 10 years later, it was as if he hadn't even existed.

* * *

"He SO likes you, Michelle!" Bridget smirked as Darren, her crush, walked past our table and waved directly towards her.

"No he doesn't...besides, we're graduating in less than a week! He'd be stupid to ask someone out that late." Michelle blushed.

Bridget shrugged, "You never know..." She then turned attention to me, but it took a while to get my attention, as my eyes were glued to my phone screen and my headphones were on.

"Um, hello?!" She asked loudly.

"Oh...sorry!" I gasped and yanked my earbuds out, "What did you say?"

"How about you? Who do you have your eyes set on?" She raised her eyebrow causing Michelle to laugh.

"Hmm...well, he has long ginger hair and beautiful gray eyes..."

She cut me off, "Whoa...who is it?! Who is it?!"

"You don't know him." I giggled.

"Knock it off, Ev!" She squealed, "I want to know who he is!"

"Shane." I replied in a dreamy voice as if I had been pulled into a trance.

She nudged my arm and groaned, "That weird Internet guy? I suppose that's who you were watching earlier too. Isn't he dating someone?"

"That's not important, so hush!" I called back.

Michelle just sat back and crossed her arms swiftly, "Whatever happened to Charlie? Is he not _so cool like _anymore?" She joked.

"Oh no worries, I still love Charlie, I'm just in a...um...Shane Dawson mood today." I chuckled.

Bridget shook her head with and rolled her eyes, "You have more of a chance with Charlie, though, I mean...you're going to England for college, lucky girl."

"Yeah, but aren't you and Michelle coming the following year?"

"Yup...we still have wait, though, by then Charlie might be taken." She teased.

"He already is..." I looked down and laughed to myself.

"Gosh, Evelyn! If you're going to crush on all of these YouTubers, at least like the single ones!" Michelle added.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground interrupted our laughter for a moment. Two girls stood at least 6 inches taller than they usually were next to our table, smacking on gum and glaring at me as if i had done something completely wrong.

"What are you wearing?" The girl with jet black curls peered at my Pokémon dress. I absolutely loved it and was lucky enough to buy the last one from the vintage clothing store down the road from where I lived.

"What?" I chuckled, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"You look like you're five-years-old." The shorter redhead budded in, blowing a giant bubble and beginning to file her nails.

I shrugged, "Well, I like it."

"Whatever. Come on...Veronica and I are going to get coffee before the bell rings, wanna come?"

"Coffee?" Veronica's eyes lit up, "Good idea, Valerie!" She clapped her hands and beamed.

I turned to Michelle and Bridget; the only reason I had sat with them was because Veronica and Valerie wanted to sit with the 'popular crew' and there wasn't any more room at the table for me.

"See you guys later. Good luck with Darren." I replied, getting up.

"Wait...why are you leaving?"

"Um...Veronica and Valerie are my real friends, so I'm going to hang with them." I answered flatly and followed the two tall girls out of the lunch room causing Bridget and Michelle to sigh heavily. They knew I was in for trouble, especially since the three of us were all going to England and three is almost always a crowd.


End file.
